


Drop of Gold

by MistyEyedWolf



Series: Together We Fall [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Love Confessions, Magical Tattoos, but seriously help han jisung, jiji is just a mess guys, what, whoa wait i can make my own tags on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedWolf/pseuds/MistyEyedWolf
Summary: A drop of gold in Felix's moonlit sky and colors he had never seen before bloom before his very eyes.





	Drop of Gold

 

The lunch room of their school was bustling with too much activity, students yelling at their friends and barely eating enough to settle their stomachs for the rest of the school day.

Felix was curled up in his usual seat at the table claimed as his own for the year, the uncomfortable plastic chair digging into his back as he leaned into it and allowed himself to get a little lost in the vocabulary he was studying for the test he had next period. Jisung, his beloved friend and the only boy that had bothered to get to know more than just his name so far, was twitching uneasily across from him, half eaten salad picked at until the lettuce was in soggy inedible shreds. Restlessness wasn’t a stranger to him in the slightest, and Felix had grown to understand that there wasn’t much he could do to help his friend, so he lightly tapped his fingertips over the warmer ones drumming on the table and laced their hands together. Of course, it wasn’t like they hadn’t ever held hands before.

Jisung was a cute boy, handsome features softened with the youthful plumpness of his cheeks, and his pout was something Felix had been weak for since the moment they first met. Hell, he’s lucky he’s even alive to think about that day.

Before they met, Felix had started to volunteer to help around the school library during his free period, and at first his days were filled with nothing but hushed whispers hidden in the stacks and the shuffling of pages from the work area. He was tasked to watch the front desk on busy days when students flooded in faster than they could be signed in, and on dead shifts like it had been the day he met Jisung, he cleaned up and settled down with a novel of his own.

He had noticed the boy in the far left corner, his leg bouncing and eyes shifting from his laptop to a blank notebook by its side, fingers twirling a pencil with frantically skilled ease. The space was void of anyone other than him, and Felix figured he shouldn’t disrupt the peace that the student had obviously wanted, so he chose a seat near the center of the room, and curled into his book.

Everything was perfectly silent apart from the occasional messy clacking of keys on the boy’s laptop across the room, and Felix was slowly making his way through the third chapter of his new psychological thriller when something made contact with his head, a sharp _thwap_ sounding as it hit him and fell to the table, where it clattered loudly to a stop. A pencil, he had come to realize seconds after the initial impact.

He would have hissed louder, but all he could manage in the silence around him was a sharp hitch of breath, hand coming up to meet the sore spot on his head as he turned to see where it had come from. Of course, there was only one other person in the library, and Felix probably would have let the boy get away with it, had his eyes not been the size of dinner plates and his face a warm hue of cherry. He could only imagine the slacked jaw hiding behind the palm of his well manicured hand.

He had learned through the boy’s panic and plentiful apologies that his name was Han Jisung, they were in the same year, and he definitely did not throw pencils at everybody he didn’t know. Felix knew his name sounded familiar, and after some thought he remember they had shared gym of their freshman year together.

“Lix-ah..” Jisung’s hesitant voice cut through his memory before he had a chance to think back on the lithe frame he spied daily in the locker rooms that year. A beautiful boy, if he had any say in the matter.

Jisung had started to speak again before his mouth closed in a tight line, and Felix was afraid his friend was going to start crying with the way his eyes glistened. Those beautiful brown eyes that shined with the light of a hundred suns and comforted Felix with warmth when times were difficult, were instead dark and filled with anxious tension. He stayed silent, but gave the boy’s hand a soft squeeze, reassuring him that he was being properly listened to. Sometimes he needed to know that.

“I think, no, I need to tell you this the right way. I’m really-I’m really thankful for you, you know that? Like, you have no idea how thankful I am that I managed to nail you in the head with that pencil. Shit, maybe not the hurting you part, more like the.. the hello? Does that make sense?” Jisung was moving his other hand as he talked, running it through his hair a couple times before just letting it fall against the table.

From Felix’s perspective, he just seemed nervous, similar to the pre-test jitters he usually had. In Jisung’s own head, he was drowning.

“You just reassured me and continued on like it was nothing, and then we started actually hanging out at my house, watching movies and being stupid. We literally almost burnt down my kitchen a couple nights ago trying to make cookies,” Jisung’s voice had softened then, barely heard over the rush of students around them, eyes dropping down to their connected hands, “You’re just there, you know? You’re never not there. You get me like others don’t, you care about how my day was, and you’re so patient with me. I’ve never actually had a friend that does that like you..”

“Sung, you know I’ll always be there for you like that. Where is this coming from?” Felix’s voice was tender with warmth and colored with hints of confusion. Jisung was growing red in the face, but he wasn’t finished.

“See, that’s.. That’s where the lines get all scrambled, you being there for me like _that,_ ” His tongue moves to wet his lips, and Felix thinks he may be starting to understand. “I get all weird around you, haven’t you noticed that? I feel.. All kinds of different things, and my heart goes all stupid when you hug me and look at me like I mean something to you… To put it simply, I realized that I may have fucked up on the whole friend thing when I found your flower on my leg the other day, and I don’t know what to do.”

Felix allowed the surrounding noise to fade as he thought over Jisung’s words. It was such a Jisung thing to tell him that his.. His heart goes stupid. He sincerely doubted that a heart could even be associated with stupidity, but that was far beside the point his friend was trying to get across.

He had felt many things during the course of their friendship, and while most of it was expected, there were other times when he found himself confused. He felt fear when they had first started talking, insecurity fluttering in his chest and hissing behind his ears. It’s not like he wasn’t good with people. He prided himself in being able to talk to others easily and kindness was his specialty, though it had never gone past simple five minute conversations like it had with Jisung. Nobody had shown him persistence like he had, and when Felix was invited to hang out at his house for the first time, the anxieties he had been batting away at like rogue flies had morphed into this sticky feeling of warmth in his chest. He had thought it was hope, but of course, someone who had never felt the freshly ignited fire of passion towards another person wouldn’t know truly what it was. Not to mention, no marks had appeared on his skin when those feelings came to light, so really he must not be in too deep… right?

It didn’t take long for Felix to feel the twitching of Jisung’s fingers under his touch, and he realized then that he had been squeezing them. His grip was released completely with that, and he could see Jisung’s head fall. He probably thought that Felix was about to leave him. After all, his luck never lasted too long in situations like these. But Felix didn’t let those thoughts simmer inside of the boy for long, and soon he was at his side, arms curling like a reassuring cage around him. The way he fell into Felix’s welcoming embrace was perfection, and it made him wonder why he allowed Jisung to wait for so long.

There was nothing much to say in the beginning. Lunch was ending in five minutes or less and he wasn’t sure what to say or how to piece his words together to help soothe Jisung’s emotions, so he started quietly, saying things that would make him feel better if the situation had been reversed.

“Sungie, I would be lying if I told you I felt nothing for you.. Sure, this isn’t the most romantic setting and I would’ve liked this to be confessed to you somewhere much less noisy, but believe me, it’s better for the both of us to admit this now rather than later down the road..”

Jisung looks up with hope glittering in his eyes, slowly clouding over the fear that previously overtook them. It had pained Felix to know that he could scare someone like that, and he made a silent vow to never leave his precious friend in the dark. His precious person, whatever they may be after today.

“All I ask of you is one request, okay? I want us to work, and I think we will, because I’ve never felt this way for anyone before.. You have to take me out.” Felix allowed a pretty little smile to paint his lips, and the added weight against his chest from Jisung’s now relaxed posture made it all worth the effort. No way could the other feel the frantic beating of his heart, anyway. “Maybe today, after school? A first date if you will.”

“Yeah, we can-we can totally do that, sure..” Jisung returned with a smile that rivalled the sun, a smile that nearly got him tossed into detention with Mr. Yoo during his Literature class after lunch. It was revealed to Felix during their passing period that Jisung had told his teacher in front of the whole class when he was questioned, saying that he had scored a date and felt like the luckiest person alive, so the man let it slide and carried on with his lesson.

Neither of them could wait for the end of the day, and Felix’s entire being was fluttering with nerves. He was about three minutes away from throwing himself out of his last class of the day and running to Jisung. Texts were sent, locations were confirmed, and time could not have been dragging slower.

They ended up at a nearby McDonalds. To be fair, neither of them had much to spend since their plan had originated in the middle of a busy school day with no way to accumulate anything other than the change from their lunch money, but in the end they managed to split a large smoothie and fries.

Only laughter could be heard from their booth in the far corner, away from prying eyes even if the sound brought a different sort of attention, and for hours they messed around and talked about nothing in particular. Eventually the playful banter had calmed to a soothing silence with music from a speaker above them filling any spaces that wedged between them. Felix was happy, he felt incredible and his heart was practically singing, but when he rolled his sleeves up to cool off he only caught sight of smooth, clear skin. It made him curious, a little disappointed, and with as much subtlety he could muster while Jisung was two minutes deep into a story about _this one snail,_ he slowly leaned back and checked the skin of his ankles that peeked out at him from under the table. His chest was growing cold now, eyebrows furrowing, could he possibly have missed the soft tickle of movement under his skin that had been described by others so many times before?

“So.” Startled, Felix straightened up in his seat and looked forward at a smiling Jisung. He knew he had been caught, and even if he tried to play it off Jisung’s sharp tongue would catch onto any excuse and twist it into something snarky, so he let it be.

“I followed through with your condition, right? I’d say we’ve had a pretty satisfying first date.” He was so smug about it, arms crossed and smile curled to perfection. Felix would feel flustered by the confidence if Jisung’s leg wasn’t nervously bouncing and brushing against his under the table.

Felix cleared his throat before he could coo, and pressed his lips into a pretty smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes like usual. Why hadn’t he found a trace of that golden sun sitting on Jisung’s ankle. It was beginning to taunt him now.

“It was perfect, Sungie..” He was forced to pause when both of Jisung’s hands moved to grab onto his own, unable to ignore the shocks travelling up his arms. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well, I’d like to think I know what’s going on in that head of yours.. It’s my mark, isn’t it?” Felix’s smile slipped a bit, and he could see the gears behind Jisung’s glittering eyes turning.

 _Beautiful_ , Felix thought absently.

“Earlier, you said you wanted us to work, that you felt things for me.. I haven’t known you for a long time, but I know you aren’t a liar, Lix.” Those cute lips were pouted now, oh, how unfair it was for a boy like Han Jisung to steal his breath away so easily. “Even if it’s not there right now, it’s okay, and I want to make a promise to you. Hell, you’re my closest friend above all else, and nothing is going to change that. I promise you that I’m not leaving your side for anything. I’ll draw my stupid sun on you every day if it makes you feel better, but it doesn’t matter as long as you can feel in your heart that you want me to stick around..“

Jisung slid one of his hands up Felix’s arm and gently pulled him closer from across the table, a sort of intimate pull while their locked hands lifted between them. It was a firm placement, looking similar to the start of an arm wrestling match, but Felix felt that there was something more to it. A strong reassurance. Unbreakable.

“I promise you with all of my heart, Lixie. Nothing, not even a missing mark, is going to push me away from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> boy number one has been completed!!  
> I'm not so confident with how this turned out but hopefully you guys like this! I'm working on the other boys and am hoping to keep this updating consistent  
> look forward to future parts coming your way  
> and remember: this series starts and ends with nine~


End file.
